Roberto Button: Birthday Gift
by Shinsoria
Summary: Prince Roberto always has his share of fun of buying weird gifts for his fellow princes, this time is for Prince Glenn! Tie in to Glenn's Royal Mixer.


**Be My Princess**

_Prince Roberto_

_Birthday Gift_

_(tie-in to Glenn fanfic; the Royal Mixer)_

* * *

"Prince Roberto. Prince Roberto!" An exasperated Alberto tried to wake his sleeping master up. _Now this is the reason why the Prince hasn't been pestering me for breaks, _Alberto sighed to himself. Alberto had threatened to keep Prince Roberto under surveillance twenty four hours a day after his constant procrastination on his royal duties.

However, together with Roberto's convincing promises, Alberto had decided to leave Roberto alone after he had witnessed a rare Roberto diligently doing his work in the morning. Alberto regretted his mistake immediately, his priority should have been the Prince and he should not have trusted Roberto at all.

"PRINCE ROBERTO!" Alberto loudly shouted with annoyance. "…Hmm, well hello there Al." The prince has finally awakened after Alberto's yell. A sleepy-eyed Roberto wiped his saliva away on his chin before grinning adorably his usual mischievous smile.

"This kind of behavior is unbecoming!" Alberto reprimanded harshly. "...But Al, I am tired! Give me a break!" Roberto looked at Alberto with sad puppy eyes. "That is what you say every time, Prince Roberto!" Alberto tapped the undone stacks of files with irritation.

"So, Al, what do you want?" Roberto pouted and turned his head childishly away. "…I am here to inform you that Prince Glenn of Oriens is turning seventeen soon. I believe that a suitable gift must be chosen for his Royal Highness." Alberto reported, reminding Roberto of his fellow Prince's birthday.

"Ah! Glenny-poo is finally turning seventeen! Hmm, let's get started on finding a perfect gift now, shall we?" Roberto clapped his hand excitedly, standing up and getting ready to leave. "I am sure that you will be able to find it tomorrow after you have finished all your work. Meanwhile, your Highness should also take the time to learn to not give the others weird nicknames." Alberto smiled sinisterly, blocking Roberto's path to the door.

"…Yes, sir." Roberto sighed dejectedly, the twinkle in his eyes gone as he trudged back to his seat.

* * *

"I believe that Prince Glenn is still in college." Prince Edward was walking side by side with Prince Roberto as the two discussed the perfect gift. Prince Roberto has decided that two brains are better than one and he visited Charles to find Prince Edward.

It was a fine sunny day with the streets deserted as most of the students were still in school. Louis and Alberto followed after the Princes and while Louis is smiling amicably, Alberto is shooting daggers at Roberto for all his unsuitable gifts suggestion.

"Should we get some wine from the winery? Or shall we get some books instead?" Roberto asked, tapping his head lightly while seemingly to be in deep thought. "Hmm, how about we visit that store over there?" Edward pointed at a luxury shop that both sells and tailor outfits specially. "I believe that getting a suit would be a befitting present of a young gentleman like Glenn." Edward smiled.

"It is indeed an excellent idea, Prince Edward." Alberto nodded behind Roberto, "Prince Roberto, please be reminded that Prince Glenn is not yet eighteen, he is not legal to consume alcohol yet. And I am sure that Prince Glenn will not be as enthusiastic about a gift of books as you yourself will be, your Highness."

"Yes, yes, thank you for your opinion, Al." Roberto sighed, before pulling Edward to the outfit store, trying to escape from Alberto. Alberto frowned at his master while Louis laughed quietly to himself.

"Welcome!" A chirpy voice greeted. Roberto grinned at the lady behind the counter, "Well hello there! It is rare for someone as young as you to be working here already. What is your name?"

The woman bowed politely, a customary greeting only common between the people in Oriens, "I am having internship in this shop as my course of study is related to clothing. My name is Aria."

* * *

"I see, a beautiful name for a charming lady such as you." Edward smiled. For a few moments, Aria stared at the two men before realizing their identities. "Oh! Prince Edward… and Prince Roberto!" "Yes, that will be us." Edward gracefully replied. "It is indeed an honor to have your royal Highnesses to visit our humble store." Aria bowed yet again, this time bashfully.

"Please be at ease." Edward gestured. "Yeah, we are just like everybody else," Roberto smirked, while taking Aria's hand and kissing her at the back, before letting go and bowing regally, "Who knows, one day you might be married to one of us…" "Your Highness!" Alberto stuttered before resuming his stern look, "Do behave properly and do not joke about such stuffs!"

"Aww, sorry, Miss Aria. But who knows, it may come true?" Roberto winked at Aria while Edward is smiling at his friend's antic. "Now then, shall we choose the cloth and the design?"

"If I may be of any help, do tell me more about the person you are tailoring the suit for." Aria assisted the Princes' in the choosing of material as well as the color of the fabric. "Hmm... Glenny is strict with himself. But I daresay that he needs to relax and have some fun at times." Roberto answered after some thought.

"I have to agree with that. Prince Glenn should understand that he is more than reliable for his age and responsible for his work. I worry at times for his health." Prince Edward murmured sadly, knowing that Glenn is the person who will overwork himself for results. "Uh… Prince Edward, I don't think Miss Aria meant it that way." Louis whispered to Edward quietly in the ear.

"Ah!" Edward turned red before answering again, "Glenn is still young, I believe that light colors will suit him well." "Hmm, but Glenn do not want to be treated like that. Perhaps a darker shade is his preference?" Roberto asked.

"If it is Prince Glenn your Royal Highnesses have in mind, I think that a dark sapphire blue is the right color for the suit jacket and the pants." Aria suggested, taking out the template for all the colors the store offers. Edward and Roberto agreed after giving it some consideration, before choosing one of the pre-made designs and getting Glenn's measurement from Yuu.

"Thank you very much for your patronage." Aria bowed as both the princes made payment. "Thank you too, for being a big help." Roberto grinned with Edward nodding. "Collection date will be a week from today." Aria gave the receipt to Louis who will be the one picking up the suit.

"I hope that one day I will be able to see Prince Glenn donning this suit." Aria murmured dreamily to herself. "I am sure you will, Miss Aria." Louis replied kindly before the four of them leave the shop.

* * *

"Now that we have had the perfect gift, shall we head back to Altaria, Prince Roberto?" Alberto asked. "No! Edward was the one who chose to go to the shop. I would like to take a look around some more." Roberto stubbornly answered. "If you insist, Prince Roberto, but the gift will always be from the two of us." Edward smiled serenely.

"Thank you Eddy. But I would love to walk around the beautiful streets of Charles as well." Edward nodded, "Well then, I hope to see you soon Prince Roberto. I must get back to the palace now for my royal duties." The two princes went their separate ways with an excited Roberto grinning from ear to ear.

"Prince Roberto… That, I believe is a costume shop for Halloween." Alberto pointed out as Roberto went inside a shop selling strange and quirky stuffs. "Oh, look at this!" Roberto laughed as he took a red clown wig and wore it on his head. "This is adorable!" Alberto shook his head at his master's childishness.

Roberto played with almost all the items in the store before demanding to buy the clown wig and the clown costume. "Why ever do you need this for?" Alberto asked in surprise. "Glenny-poo will like it a lot! I am sure he will have the use for it during Halloween playing together with the little Prince Alan!" Roberto convinced Alberto. Alberto sighed in defeat and paid for the costume and wig.

The two went back home after spending the day wandering in the street of Charles. A very satisfied Roberto beamed as he wrapped the gift up himself back at home, believing that Glenn will be more than happy to receive such an unique gift.

* * *

On the day of Prince Glenn's birthday celebration in Oriens Palace, mountains of gifts were presented to his Royal Highness. But in Glenn's heart, his deepest desire was to own a scarf woven by his lover on hand.

Back in Glenn's bedroom late at night, Glenn received Roberto's message that is to demand him to open his present immediately. _Yes, I love the suit very much. _Glenn replied. _No, not that, little Glenny! Another one from Al and myself! _

Glenn searched for the present before proceeding to open the package. "…" He froze as he saw the contents, not very sure what to do with it. _Uh, it is very interesting. Thank you for this too. _Glenn contemplated the reply before texting Roberto back after several minutes. _I knew you will like it! _Roberto sent back with a smiley face and a thumbs-up.

Glenn sighed to himself before shoving both the wig and the costume deep inside his closet, knowing that he won't use it at all, and where it will be found one year later…


End file.
